memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (24th century)
List of unnamed humans from the 24th century. :Unnamed humans who were members of Starfleet will be listed at the lists of Starfleet personnel. Arbitrator This '''Arbitrator' was a Federation official who presided over a legal dispute between holonovel publisher Ardon Broht and The Doctor in 2377 after Broht published the Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free despite having agreed to hold off until the Doctor completed a revision. Broht argued that, as a hologram, the Doctor had no legal right to contest his actions. Though the Arbitrator was unwilling to make any sort of legal ruling as to the rights of holograms, he did rule that Broht had breached the contract and ordered him to withdraw the holonovel from circulation. ( ) :The arbitrator was played by Joseph Campanella. Chakotay's family Chakotay's grandfather Chakotay's grandfather was in his vision quest, to find out more about the halluncinations he was having when [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] was caught in chaotic space, and Chakotay begins hearing and seeing things, apparently caused by the aliens living inside it who are trying to contact the ship. In the vision quest, Chakotay saw a forest, and then his grandfather walking among the trees. He told him to take his medicine, but his grandfather refused. Chakotay wanted him to return home, but grandfather refused. He went into a cave where he heard voices that told him to follow them, he asked Chakotay to go with him. Chakotay realized that he should listen to the voices of the aliens. ( ) :Chakotay's grandfather was portrayed by Ned Romero. Chakotay's sister In 2377, when the acheived two-way commmunication with the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay intended to call his sister with his share of uninterrupted comm time. ( ) : She is presumably the daughter of Kolopak. In the [[Pocket VOY|''Voyager relaunch novels]], Chakotay's sister is named Sekaya, and is the spiritual leader of his tribe.'' Colonist The colonist was a member of a colony on Moab IV. He was socially and gentically-engineered. He was bred to fill a specific role in the community, and was trained from birth for that role.( ) :The colonist was played by John Thibodeau. Collins' father Dorian Collins' father was an inhabitant of Luna. Once a month, he and his daughter would hike to the Sea of Clouds and watch Sol rise over the moon. ( ) Gaia Colonist This Colonist existed in an alternate timeline on the planet Gaia created by the starship Defiant's crash landing on Gaia. His existence was erased when the Defiant avoided the crash and that timeline was averted. ( ) :This Colonist was played by Douglas Tait. Holidaying female human This female Human was on Risa in 2366 at the same time as Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) :The holidaying female was played by an unknown actress. Human descendant This Human descendant took part in a skirmish with an away team from the . He believed that they were Briori, aliens who had abducted his ancestors in the year 1937. He was wounded in the engagement. ( ) :The Human descendant was played by Dennis Madalone. Human (Mirror Universe) This Human worked in the mines on Terok Nor in the Mirror Universe.( ) :The Human played by Jack R. Orend. Jaresh-Inyo's advisers In 2372, during a blackout on Earth, Federation President Jaresh-Inyo consulted with these advisers. ( ) Janeway's grandfather Kathryn Janeway's grandfather used to make Kathryn Welsh rarebit when she was a child. ( ) Maquis guards (2370) These three human Maquis members served as guards for Gul Dukat in 2370, in the Maquis cell of Calvin Hudson. They defended themselves, when the away team under Commander Benjamin Sisko tried to rescue Dukat. They were shot by the away team. ( ) :All three stunt actors received no on-screen credit for their appearance. Image:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg|''played by Tom Morga'' Image:Maquis guard, Jeff Pruitt.jpg|''played by Jeff Pruitt'' Image:Maquis Guard, Chuck Madalone.jpg|''played by Chuck Madalone'' Medical Big Shot This human male was a senior official from the Federation Medical Council who announced the winner of the Federation's prestigeous 2371 Carrington Award, Dr. Henri Roget. ( ) :The big shot was played by Bennet Guillory. The "Medical Big Shot" was referred to as such in the credits at the end of the episode. Scientist The Scientist led an engineering team that discovered ancient artifacts in a cave in San Francisco. He showed Picard and Data artifacts that he had dated as late 19th century. These included a Colt pistol, a watch, and bifocals. He believed that he found evidence of an alien presence on Earth in 19th century San Francisco. The cave contained triolic waves that only the shapeshifter Devidians were known to use. He also showed them the last artifact, which was Data's head. ( ) :The scientist was played by Milt Tarver. Sisko's brothers Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. When they were younger, the Sisko brothers would cultivate the vegetables for use in the family restaurant. ( ) Sisko's step-mother Mrs. Sisko was the second wife of Joseph Sisko, and the mother of Benjamin and Judith and their brothers. Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Terran Marauder In the mirror universe, this visibly scarred Terran male was a member of Benjamin Sisko's cell in the Terran Rebellion in the 2370's. His wife had been sentenced to death by Intendant Kira Nerys. After the rebellion succeeded in capturing Kira and Terok Nor in 2372, he was assigned to guard the Intendant. He was later incapacitated by Nog, who allowed Kira to escape. ( ) :The Marauder was played by stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. :In an interview, he once suggested this individual was the mirror counterpart of the security officer he played in . Terran Rebel (female) This Terran rebel from the mirror universe was assigned to the Defiant in 2372, during the defence of Deep Space 9. When a Klingon Bird-of-Prey fired at the Defiant, her console exploded and sparkles came out of it. ( ) :This female rebel was played by regular stunt actress Leslie Hoffman, who received no on-screen credit for her appearance. The "37's" * See: 20th century Humans Waiter #1 A waiter at Sisko's Creole Kitchen in 2372 and 2375. ( ) :The waiter was played by David B. Levinson, who was more regularly seen in Ferengi make-up as waiter Broik in Quark's Bar. Waiter #2 A waiter at Sisko's Creole Kitchen in 2372. ( ) :''The waiter was played by Jack Janda. Waitress This '''Waitress' worked in Sisko's Creole Kitchen in 2372. ( ) :The waitress was played by uncredited extra Shannon Thornton. Unnamed (24th century) Humans, Unnamed (24th century) Humans, Unnamed de:Namenlose Menschen (24. Jahrhundert)